Harry Potter: And The Order Of The Phoenix
by Zany Potter
Summary: Harry Uncovers A BIG Secret. Also He Writes A Depressing Letter To Sirius.


Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix: Top Secret Materials  
  
Detail: My friend and I made this to be funny. It's sort of a "Joke" idea of what will happen in book 5. None of this is true in anyway.  
  
Chapter One: The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four. He was picking flowers, big flowers, of red and pink. He smelled them happily and was smiling for he knew they would kill him from the pollen. For as no one knew.he was allergic to flower pollen. He realized his mistake of smelling the flowers and figured he would spend the rest of his life enjoying what he couldn't before. He was about to stand up and go in when he heard his uncle.  
  
"Harry Potter! Get out of our flower bed this instant!" "No! I'm about to die! Hahaha you will all be sad and will miss me dearly! Sorry for putting this in your life! You suck! Hahaha!" "Who cares if you die? We don't care. Maybe your "god father" will kill us but who cares? I mean really? Who really cares? "Ah damn.well I won't be needing to listen to you ever again! "So why the hell are you going to die?" "I just smelled flowers and got flower pollen in me. I'm allergic to flower pollen. I'm going to die from it and I don't have to listen to you ever again!" He said, kicking Uncle Vernon. "Ow! You little *******! You won't die from flower pollen. That's what those pills are for you idiot! Now get inside the house!" said Uncle Vernon angrily, smacking Harry over the head with his hand while grabbing his shin. "Aww crap." Said Harry miserably.  
  
Harry walked into the house with his head down and Uncle Vernon followed up behind him. It looked to Harry as if his summer was going to be like the last 4. He went upstairs into his bedroom and petted Hedwig as he wrote a letter to Sirius. The letter read as follows:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
It has been awhile since I have written to you but the Dursley's have been working me all summer. I hope that you are safe and you aren't in Azkaban. Boy that would suck. I mean think about it, being in that place where the Dementors suck the happiness out of you. Not to mention you would die. Well anyways things are mostly like the normal summers that I have had but there was one small, well rather big change.  
  
Today I was sitting in the flowerbed and I was smelling the flowers. I suddenly remembered that I was allergic to the flowers. I thought that I was going to die. I thought to myself that since I was only going to live for a short while I could do what I want. Uncle Vernon came out and yelled at me for being in the flowerbed. I then kicked him figuring that I wouldn't need to worry about getting in trouble for I was about to die. To my misfortune, Uncle Vernon uncovered that the pills that I had been taking, which I thought were just vitamins, were to prevent me from dieing if I ever did get pollen in me. I wander if they were just being nice by giving me these pills or if they were forced to. Well I hope to here from you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry put back his ink and his quill into his bag and tied the note to Hedwig. Harry opened the window to let Hedwig out. Hedwig shook her head no. Harry forced her out and shut the window. She looked sad but then left.  
  
"Why is she so fussy?" said Harry, "Well I might as well get my homework done."  
  
Harry was just getting out his homework when Uncle Vernon yelled for him to go down stairs. Harry, looking angry, put away his stuff and walked downstairs. The Dursley's were all in the living room waiting for Harry. They were all dressed fancily.  
  
"Harry, your Aunt, your cousin, and I are going to dinner. We are going to drop you off at Mrs. Figgs house. You better be on your best behavior too.or else!" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Harry.  
  
The Dursleys left and dropped Harry off at Mrs. Figgs house. Harry walked up to her door and knocked. Mrs. Figg stood there and told Harry to come in. She then told Harry that she had something important to tell him. Something that might change his life forever.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
Note: This is completely Fictional. None of this is true. It is for entertainment only. If you have any questions just e-mail us at: jeeter19@hotmail.com  
  
© 2003 Squirrel Stories Inc. All Rights Reserved. None of this may be copied without given permission. Violators Will Be Punished By The Court Of Law. 


End file.
